An Unexpected Life
by gymnast1717
Summary: Rose has her querks with her shadowkissed abilities, but she never knew how much it would change her life until her 18th birthday. Follow Rose as she handles the pressure of her love life and a completely different life.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my very first fanfiction and I hope you love it!** **:)**

**~gymnasticsrocks17**

**An Unexpected Life: Summary**

Rose has her querks with her shadowkissed abilities, but she never knew how much it would change her life until her eightienth birthday.

Follow Rose as she handles the pressure of her love life and a completely different life.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you all will like the first chapter! :)**

**~gymnasticsrocks17**

**Chapter 1: Birthday Celebration**

**Rose POV**

I was beginning to think my life was going great. I mean my life couldn't get any better, Dimitri and I are having a great relationship, I am finally getting over Mason's death, but sadly my birthday is tomorrow. My 18th birthday if you want to specify. I try not to think of my birthday to much for it just reminds me of how much I want my mother and how much I want to know my father, but once you think about it after tomorrow Dimitri and I will be perfectly legal to date. At least there's a plus.

Once I woke up, I took in my surroundings and remebered today was my 18th birthday. Ugh. Just then Lissa sent me a message through the bond.

"_Rose get your pretty ass in my room. We have a birthday celebration to organize plus I got to give you your present."_ Man, she was quick.

"_**First let me get ready and I will be right there," **_I quickly texted her since we don't have a two-way bond. Once I was finished, I headed off to Lissa's room.

When I got there, I didn't expect to see her so calm for once.

"I thought we were doing my birthday party plans?" I asked confused.

"I already did them so it would be a surprise when you walk in, but the more important thing is your present at the moment," she said as she handed me a box. I just stared at it. It was the first time I was speachless.

"Open it. It's yours after all," she said while looking at me shocked.

When I opened it, I saw the most beautiful dress my eyes have ever laid on. I put the dress on and I it. It was bloodred that went all the way to the floor, it had a v-neck at the top, and it had a tight fit that complemented my curves very well. I was stunning! After our brief dress obsession, we started getting ready for my so called surprise party.

We looked hot! I think every guy's jaw dropped down as we walked to the ballroom. On our way down to the celebration, I felt kind of dizzy and woozy. Lissa noticed and asked me through the bond,_"Are you okay?"_ "Yeah I just got a dizzy momment, but I'm sure it is nothing," I said. She didn't ask anything more until we were there.

When we walked through the ballroom, everyone turned to look at us. A lot of people came by and said happy birthday to me even the royal morois did. That is very unusuall. I was actually having a lot of fun. Maybe my dizziness earlier was just a lack of energy. Being pulled out of my own thoughts, I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to see Dimitri. How handsome he looked tonight in his tux. I would have kissed him right then and there, but because we were in a public area with people who could fire him I didn't. "Roza, may I have this dance?" asked Dimitri when a slow song came on. He took me on to the floor and we danced, talked, and laughed. Maybe things will get better.

While we were dancing Dimitri asked," Are you having fun Roza?""Yes I am thank you," I said. He looked shocked by how polite I was. I didn't even know what to say. Gosh why am I being so polite and speakless today?

We continued to dance. I was starting to get dissy again. Maybe I should tell someone before I pass out. Dimitri said suddenly, "Happy Birthday Roza!" "Thanks Dimitri!" I said as I suddenly got dissy and fell on the ground. "Roza!" said Dimitri as I was falling, but he caught me before I landed. "Roza, are you okay?" he said and he kept rambling on and on about going to the infirmary and asking if I was okay, but I wasn't listening to him. I found myself looking at his neck and oddly I could smell the blood inside him as if it wanted me to taste it. My throat was burning and I wanted a taste of his blood. I leaned into his neck flashing my fangs out and bit Dimitri.

After a while, I felt his pulse speed up. I only got a little bit of his blood before people grabbed me off of him. He looked at me in disbelief. Actually everyone was looking at me in disbelief. I was very confused, what did I do? "Why are you all looking at me like that?" I finally snapped. I looked over at Lissa. What I saw was not what I expected to see from her. "Liss, why is everyone looking at me like that! I don't understand!" I cried. Lissa slowly stumbled before saying,"Y-you have fangs!"

"What that is impossible! I'm a dhampir! I can't have fangs!" I said. Before she can protest, I went over to the mirror to inspect my teeth and search for any signs of fangs. Once I looked in the mirror, I saw my fangs clear as day. Maybe I am delusional, but last time I checked, I shouldn't have fangs! In a state of shock, I soon fell into unconsciousness.

**I hope you all liked it! It was a joy writing it. **

**I will put chapter 2 up there soon!**

**Love yall,**

**~gymnasticsrocks17 :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the great reveiws! I hope you all will like the chapter! :)**

**~gymnasticsrocks17**

**Chapter 2: Confusion and Shock**

**Rose POV**

I woke up looking at the white walls of the hospital. Of course they would put me here, but more importantly what am I doing here? I tried sitting up, but someone pushed me back down. I look up and see Dimitri and Lissa looking at me in concern.

"What am I doing here?" I asked them both.

"Roza, don't you remember? Wait don't answer that. I am getting the doctor," he said while I was still tring to figure out why I am in here in the first place. Why won't anybody tell me what the hell is going on?

Lissa broke me out of my thoughts and said, "O my god Rose! Are you okay?" she asked with pure concern.

"Liss, I'm fine. I just don't understand why I am here," I exclaimed to her.

"I am so glad! I just don't understand anything that happened yesterday, but we will figure it out," said Liss. Wait what? What is she talking about? What happened yesterday?

"Liss, what are you talking about? What happened yesterday?" I asked clearly confused. Lissa was shocked I couldn't remember, but before she could say anymore Dr. Olendski and Dimitri came into the room.

Before the doctor did anything she said,"I would appreciate if I got a word with Rose and Guardian Belikov about Rose's odd condition. So Miss Dragimer, I am sorry, but you can't be here for this conversation."

Lissa looked at me and said through the bond,"_We will talk about this later. Okay?_" I nodded.

After Lissa left I cried,"Dr. Olendski, why am I here? I don't understand. I don't remember getting hurt." Dimitri and Dr. Olendski looked at each other then turned back to me.

"Rose, I don't know how to say this, but you drank Dimitri's blood with your fangs," she quickly said. It was all coming back to me now. I remembered how I fell at my birthday party and Dimitri caught me. I remember exactly how his blood tasted as I bit him. I gasped. I don't believe I did that. I don't know what to do. All I could do was cry.

"Rose, it is not your fault. You couldn't help it. I know it is not normal for dhampirs to drink blood and have fangs, but we will do all the research we can and figure this out," she said camly while trying to make me feel better. But that just made me feel worse. I wanted to explode with guilt, shock, confusion, and sympathy for myself.

"Thats it though. This is so unnormal that it is driving me insane! What am I supposed to do? Why am I starting to have fangs and drink blood now? The thing is and I don't know if you have realized, but my life has never been normal. And for once I wish it was!" I cried. She just looked at me in sympathy.

"Rose, I know you feel bad for biting Dimitri, but how about this. Let us forget all that happened yesterday after we do a blood check and go to your normal classes. Okay?" she asked concerned. I calmed down after that.

After I calmed down, Dr. Olendski took my blood and said she would call me in a few days to tell me if there is anything wrong. So I went back to classes like my normal routine pretending like nothing happened. Or at least I tried to.

By the time practice with Dimitri came around, I was so exhausted. I mean normal dhampirs don't get this tired by the end of the day, but I was so tired. When I walked in the gym, I saw Dimitri reading his western book. He was so cute. He finally noticed me and looked up.

"Hey Rose. Are you sure you are okay? If not we won't spar today, but if you are willing to spar we will," said Dimitri looking concerned.

"Yeah I am fine Comrade. Don't worry about me. A little sparing won't hurt," I said while trying to hide my exhaustion. He didn't see it though and we started sparing.

He took the first punch which I blocked. For a while it just went like that, but I started to feel to weak to even take his punches anymore. So I just fell and didn't even dodge.

"Roza!" Dimitri caught me before I fell.

"Dimitri, I am so tired and weak. This isn't normal. What's happening to me," I said in between breaths.

"Rose, I am taking you to the infirmary. Just keep your eyes open for me until we get there," he said while running to the infimary. I felt like it was an eternity before we got there, but when we arrived I felt so relieved. I felt someone put me on the infirmary bed, but when my eyes touched the lights above me, I passed out.

When I awoke, I saw Dimitri and Dr. Olendski looking over me. Before I could say anything, Dr. Olendski spoke first.

"Rose, we need to talk," she said. I just nodded.

"We got your blood work back early and we found something unusual. I already told Dimitri, but what we found is important. It will change your whole life," she said. It looked like she didn't want to tell me so I pushed the issue.

"Tell me. I want to know what is wrong with me!" I yelled at both of them. They looked shocked by my sudden outburst, but Dr. Olendski paused before saying,

"Rose, this is going to be quite a shock for you," she paused again before saying what really had me in quite a shock,"Rose, somehow, you're a Moroi.

I looked between them and asked completely in a shocked voice,"What?"

**Ooooh! A cliffhanger! :)**

**I really hoped you all liked it. I know some of it is boring, but I loved writing the ending! **

**Thanks again for all the nice reviews!**

**I will update soon! :)**

**~gymnasticsrocks17**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Richelle Mead owns the characters to this story!**_

**Sorry for not saying that earlier, but I forgot. Ooops! It won't happen again!**

**Sorry Richelle Mead!**

**Thanks! :)**

**~gymnasticsrocks17**

**Chapter 3: Explanations**

**Rose POV**

"W-wait,This can not be happenening! I finally just got my life together again, and now I am practically back where I started. I was trained to be a Guardian and this goes against everything I have learned! What do you expect me to do now that I am a freaking Moroi! I just don't know what to do anymore!" I cried. Dr. Olendski and Dimitri looked like they were sorry for me. They better be! My whole freaking life is messed up!

"Rose, what we are going to do is keep on training, but you will have Moroi classes from now on. And you will have two Guardians since you are a Royal Moroi," Dimitri said, but he looked like he said too much. And I just realized he said I was Royal. What?

"Wait, hold on a second. Why did you say I was a Royal Moroi, Dimitri?" I said while looking straight in both of their eyes. They were definetly hiding something. So I asked," What are you two hiding from me?" I was still looking at them closely, but I turned my gaze to the person who sounded awfully like my mother. Janine Hathaway.

"Rosemarie, I would like to answer that question myself not other people. I would appreciate if I could speak to my daughter alone please," she said while looking at me.

"Mom, I am so confused right now. Please tell what the hell is going on!" I kinda yelled to her. She just stared at me and sighed.

"Rosemarie, please understand what I am about to tell you, but you might take it hard," she said in deep sympathy. I just nodded not quite sure what to say. My mother continued.

"Rose, your father is Prince Ibrahim Ivashkov, son of Queen Tatiana. And he is here," she said and all I did was gasp. I am the granddaughter of Queen Tatiana. Now, this can definitely not be happening!

"Wait so you mean to tell me my father is here. And now?" I asked desperately. I really wanted to see him and know him.

"Yes, he is here right outside your hospital door. Would you like me to get him?" I nodded. After she was gone, he walked in. My father. Prince Ibrahim Ivashkov. I didn't expect him to look all rough. He was tall, slightly broad, dark-haired and threatening, and apparently from what I heard is that he is known for his unusual fashion sense. But he is my father after all.

"Hello Princess. I have heard you are a Moroi and I know why," he said. Oooh, I really want to here this.

"Go on, father," I said while trying to hold in my curiosity.

"I have heard that when you were a dhampir, you were bonded with Vasilissa Dragomir. You are shadow kissed. Am I correct?" he asked. I nodded

"Well since you are, every shadow kissed who bonded before they were eighteen unfortunately turns 100 percent Moroi," he said relieved to see his only daughter was infact a Moroi. All I said was go on and he did.

"But you are infact different from all the others. In ways that are remarkable. Before I continue, I would like to say that you are the second person to have this happened to," my dad said.

"Who was the first?" I asked with my curiosity building.

"I have heard that you know the story of shadow kissed Anna. Well it is her of course. She was the first ever," he said. Of course! Why didn't I think of that? Well Rose the only answer to that question is that you have been through too much today! My dad pushed me out of my thoughts and continued.

"Let's get on with it. So as I was saying, your powers are remarkable. You control all the elements, but you have a new element that shadow kissed Anna didn't have. It is called darkness. You are stronger and faster than anybody. Stronger and faster than Strigoi even. Since you are a Moroi, you drink blood, but you only drink one type of blood which is Strigoi blood. I have already discussed this with the headmisstress and she agreed that every week they will hunt a bunch of Strigoi ans save their blood for you to drink. I want you to understand that you can not drink dhampir, moroi, or human blood. If you do, you will get uderly sick or pass out. That is why you passed out after you drank Guardian Belikov's blood," he said. This all makes since. I am glad I know someone who knows about my situation. All I want to do is figure out what different things I can do and test my powers, but I guess that will have to wait.

"Rose, the last thing about your situation is that when you give or drink the dhampir's, moroi's, or human's blood, you will bond with them for eternity or until they die, but they will not be shadow kissed. But you are indeed bonded to Dimitri," he said. Wait, I am bonded to Dimitri? _"Yes you are," _said a voice inside my head. The realization came to me a moment later. That was Dimitri's voice. Maybe this could be fun. I giggled. My father continued, once again breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Rose, before I say the last thing. I want to ask if you are all right and if I should continue," my father said sincereley and all at the same time, he was looking concerned.

I said," Dad, I am perfectly fine. I am just overwhelmed thats all and yes you can continue," He started again, but I cut him off. "but I have one question for you. How do you know so much about me and this very situation?" I asked curioused. He looked shocked about my question, but continued anyway.

"Kiz, for years I have been searching for you and trying to know all about your life. My mother knew of you and said to quit trying because you were a dhampir, but when I found out you were shadow kissed at fifteen years old, I searched all about the shadow kissed people and what they do. I was so desperate to have my mother to accept for who you are I searched everything about your life, but when I found that one little piece of information on shadow kissed teenagers turning Moroi, I knew she accept you now and she has. I have told her everything. Your grandmother, Queen Tatiana, wants us to be there at court with her tomorrow. Would you please come?" he asked desperately. Wow! I could not believe all that I have learned today. Honestly, I feel kinda relieved. My dad just looked like he wanted an answer so I nodded. I know this is odd for me to say, but I am actually excited to see my grandmother, Queen Tatiana, for the first time without he hating me.

"One last thing," my father said.

"Your grandmother, mother, and I all agreed that you should have 2 guardians here at the academy and 4 when you are not in the academy except at court. Your grandmother will discuss that with you, but you are to have guardians," he said and I groaned. Funny thing is, I was trained to be a guardian but now I have one.

When my father and I were finished with our conversation, the doctor let me drink the Strigoi blood and discharged me. Once discharged, I walked back to my room with two guardians behind me. Ugh,thats so annoying! I am going to have to get used to being Moroi though.

On my way to my room, people in the academy were just staring. Probably wondering why I have guardians and what the hell is wrong with me, but I won't pay much attention anyway to that. Finally I reached my room and started packing for court.

**Hey everyone! **

**Thanks for all the great reviews from the last chapter and the help of ides! It helped me a lot for this chapter. **

**If any of you have any great ideas for the next chapter, just tell me and I might include some of those ideas in the next chapter!**

**Thanks! :)**

**~gymnasticsrocks17**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Richelle Mead owns the characters to this story**_

**Hey Everyone!**

**Sorry for not updating in a long time. I have been very busy lately, but now I am back. **

**I will try to update every two to three days because of school. Now here is the chapter you have all been waiting for since May.**

**If you have any suggestions about what I should do for the story, please tell me! **

**I would love to see all of your ideas. Thanks! **

**I hope you all love it!**

**~gymnast1717**

**Chapter 4: Court**

**Rose POV**

I am on my way to Court, and on an airplane to the place where my newly found grandmother happens to live. To say I am not nervous would be a total lie. I know that Old Man said that she has no problems against me, but I cannot just wonder if she does because of all the trouble I have caused her. I do have to say this though; I would have never thought I would be related to her in any shape or form, but I guess fate always does have a crappy ending for me. That is just how Rose Hathaway roles.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Please fasten your seatbelt for we are about to land. When we touch down, please unbuckle your seatbelts, and we will have employees escort you out. We hope you had a fantastic flight." Man that flight attendant was so damn annoying. Well at least I did not have one of my shadow-kissed incidents.

"Kizim, we need to leave as soon as possible. When we are late, mother will not be happy so I hope they get a move on. I want to warn you about her, she is a little feisty so do not make her angry. I know of your reputation with her, but please let your differences aside to make her happy. She hates it when people argue with her so please do this for me?" Well, I could not say no to that, but sometimes I just want to yell at him for his wiseness.

"Okay, Okay, I got it Old Man. Just to let you know, I am only doing this for you. Not her." I think he got the idea because he nodded. Right then, the flight attendant called and said it was time to be escorted out of the plane. I was relieved anyway; I hate being stuffed up in that closed space for that long.

When Abe and I got to the gate, Guardians were waiting for us there. About four or five since we were Royals, but I still hate it. The first one that I noticed was about six feet tall and had blond hair and blue eyes, and the second one looked about the same but with emerald green eyes that shine. The third one was the same height as the other two but with black hair and dark green eyes that are stunning. He was hot, but not as hot as my lover. The fourth one had the same appearance as the third but taller and dark brown eyes, but it was the fifth one who took my breath away. He was taller than the other six-foot tall guys, more muscular, dark brown hair to his shoulders, and the dark brown eyes that I have grown used to love. My Dimitri is here, and he is guarding me.

"Dimitri! What are you doing here? I thought you had to stay at the school." I am so confused, but he started explaining it to me.

"The Queen thought that since I am so close to you, that I should guard you while you are at Court. I thought it was a great idea so we can continue your training." Okay, I was not expecting that. Maybe the Queen did care about whom I loved and whom I wanted to be with. Maybe all this time, she actually did care after all.

"Sorry to interrupt you, Princess Hathaway, but we really need to get back to Court to avoid sun down. We are planning not to run into Strigoi." With that, we all piled in to the limo Queen Tatiana brought for us and headed to Court.

When we arrived, we were rushed inside of the gates. I have been to Court before, but it was when I was very young; the place is probably the most beautiful place I have ever seen.

"Welcome, Princess and Prince Hathaway. The Queen would like to see you both immediately. Follow me this way." Dad and I did as he said and followed him.

"Ah, my lovely son and granddaughter. Please have a seat. I would like to speak to both of you. Now, Guardians, I do not need any of you in here for I just want them to hear what I am going to say so please leave and come back inside in about twenty minutes." Aw man. She is probably going to lecture me. That is just how Queen Tatiana is.

"Now son, eighteen years ago I was so angry at you for getting involved with that dhampir, but it is not such a big deal now because she ended up Moroi anyway. For I know now, you loved Janine, and I will not get in the way of any of your loves even if they are dhampirs. I probably won't like it, but if I am going to have a strong community, I will have to comply with your wishes. I love both of you with all my heart, and since Ibrahim has given up the throne, Rosemarie, you will be the next Queen."

"What! I have been trained to be a Guardian my whole life!" I yelled before she continued. Whoops. I did exactly what Old Man told me not to.

"Princess, I understand that, but we are going to train you for the Moroi life, your elements, and training. For what I understand, you, my dear, are supposed to be the most powerful and strongest person in the whole world. That is another reason why you are perfect for the throne. You will be able to help both Moroi and dhampirs since you will have seen both sides. You are going to be the one to save us all. Now what do you say? Will help save what little community we have left while it is still here or are you going to go back to your other life and be a Guardian?"

Wow. That is all I could say. This is the first time that Rose Hathaway has been rendered speechless. This is a difficult question though. All my life, I have been taught to save and guard Moroi from Strigoi, but now that I am a Moroi, my life is left with a question. My whole life I have been training to guard my best friend, Lissa, but I can't do that if I decide to agree with my grandmother. This yet is the hardest decision of my well being, but if I say no, the whole world would be put in jeopardy. It would be my fault too. Before I knew what I was doing, I made my decision.

"Okay, I'll do it."

**Ohhhh. A cliffy :D.**


End file.
